Meet Martysaur
by Luna064
Summary: This cute little guy was created by me, when I was writting a fairytale for my dear friend Leito. Martysaur is actually very troublesome guy, she ate all cupcakes she found in the kitchen, she bite big bad Mitchell and's really stubborn and she can be very, very annoying. But on the other hand, she's a nice guy. P.S. Martysaur was created as Leito's alter-ego. John/OC


John was sitting in the main chair in jumper, with his team beside him. They were on the exploration-mission to some abadoned planet. John parked puddle jumper on the green field, and all men from his team went for a short walk. Teyla had to clean puddle jumper, cause she had vomiting accident while landing and Ronon was so kind he volunteered to help her.

After half a hour, Sheppard felt something moving in his backback. He took it off, but something inside yammered painfully. He opened it and looked inside. Something small and green jumped out of his bagpack and bit him to the nose. Rodney screamed and he started to fence with scanners. That little green thing let John s nose and jumped to McKay and it got under his jacket. He bursted in laugh, because of that small thing climbing under his jacket, when he suddenly stopped, and a panic appeared on his face. He started to unzip his jacket, but it was too late. Small green thing was sitting in his pocket, holding a chocolate bar in her paws. John bursted in laugh when she shot tongue at McKay and jumped out of his pocket. John picked her up, offering her another chocolate bar. She cuddled in his arms and let John to feed put on his backpack fading back to puddle jumper with little monster in his arms. John giggled, cause she was licking his chocolate covered fingers. He smiled a bit and scratched her little tummy. Eventually she got tired and she fell asleep.

Back on Atlantis, John took her to doctor Weir's office. Elizabeth became fond of small green monster, and she wanted to pet her a bit, but little one showed her teeth and snarled at Elizabeth. So doctor just ordered to take her to the lab, to find out what kind of animal she is. Biologists in lab told John just that she s some kind of dinosaur, they don't know yet, so John had to take a care about her. He named her Marty. He wanted to keep her in his room, but when he noticed Marty sniffing hungrily around, he changed his mind. He took her to the mess hall for a lunch, but then Martysaur smelled some food and she disappeared in the crowd. He found her sitting in the midst of cupcakes, holding one with disgusting pink icing on the top.  
"Bad dinosaur!" John stared at her strictly. He grabbed her, holding her tail. Marty hanged on her tail, trying to fight John, but she was too small for winning this fight. John gave his I'm so sorry for my dinosaur -look to all the people in the mess hall, and he carried little Marty to his quarters. He put her on his bed, and gave her turkey sandwich he'd appropriated on his way out of the mess. It was gone in four bites. Then Marty cuddled on John s bed and felt asleep. John sighed a bit. Today he'd have to settle fot a couch.

John woke up early, but Marty was gone. He found her bitten into Rodney s finger. Finally he managed it, with alluring Marty to cupcake. She ingurgitated it and begged shamelessly for more petting. But Rodney made wry faces at her, even more cause that cupcake she just ate belonged to him.  
"She can't stay here! She s too dangerous! Look! She bit me!" Rodney yelled at John so loudly, that Marty climbed on John shoulder and cuddled there to keep herself out of angry Rodney. Eventually John managed to calm Rodney down.  
"She'll behave herself, right, Marty?" John promised to Rodney.  
"Rarr!" Marty made a happy puding noise and jumped down on the floor. She moved to Rodney's shoes, happily stamped his foot and bit his left shoelace off. John's radio crackled, as Elizabeth called them in to her office.  
"Here you are," Elizabeth's voice sounded delightedly, "I have great news for you, men."  
"Something about this little monster?" muttered Rodney not very politely. Marty nestled up against John's neck, looking scared of that angry astrophysicist.  
"Oh yes! I just wanted to tell you, that Marty s a new member of your team!"  
"Oh damn..."  
"Hooray!"  
"Rarr!"


End file.
